


Catholic School Lessons

by ClaraOswin



Series: Drama Queen Jared [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared, Drama Queen Jared, Humor, Jealous Jared, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jensen, Texting, cross dressing, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets jealous because Jensen spends too much time with other cast members of Supernatural. </p><p>It is supposed to be hilarious so just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catholic School Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/gifts).



> First read the other two parts of the series.

Jared: Come on Jen, I am getting impatient here.

Jensen: I look stupid.

Jared: Oh I am sure you look adorable, school girl.

Jensen: I hate you.

Jared: Nyaa you love me too much.

_Jensen comes out of the bathroom and narrows his eyes towards Jared. Jared's eyes open wide and his jaw drops seeing the adorable sight in front of him._

Jared: Oh my god Jen, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. So pretty.

_Jared pulls him close and nuzzles his neck._

_Jensen was wearing a tiny little white skirt with blue stripes, barely covering his ass. As he stood, his boner was pushing against the strippable fabric of his skirt._

_On top of it, he was wearing a white shirt and blue bow tie._

_But the cherry on the top of his outfit was his pigtails. Two tiny little pigtails with panda bear rubber bands._

_Jared couldn't get enough of him, he is the most adorable thing he has ever seen._

Jared: You want teacher to punish you naughty girl? You have been so bad, you kept your hungry little hole away from your teacher. 

_Jensen throws a bitchface._

Jensen: Seriously Jay, Jeremy gave me loads of work, can't you just get off quickly without all this.

_Jared pulls one of his pigtails._

Jared: Is this a way of talking to your teacher? I will keep you longer for detention if you don't cooperate.

Jensen: Fine, sir. Whatever you say.

Jared: That's my girl. Now bend over that table, you need to get punished for what you did.

_Jensen sighs then walks to the table and bends over._

_His too small skirt lifts up a bit and his bare ass is exposed._

Jared: Going commando in a catholic school, guess I am gonna have to do more than spanking.

_Jared used his hands to pull Jensen's ass cheeks open, he swirled his finger around the rim of the delicate puckered hole. Then he pulled out a wooden ruler, which was not an original ruler just a spanking toy._

Jared: Jen, hold your ass cheeks open for me.

_Jensen holds them apart, keeping his fingers away from the hole, to avoid getting hit on his fingers._

_Then suddenly Jared brought the wood down to Jensen's asshole, without warning._

Jared: This is for spending time with Meeshaa.

_One more spank._

Jared: This is for that ruthless bitch.

_He places the ruler away on the table and gently rubs his thumb over Jensen's ass._

Jared: Does it hurt?

Jensen: Yes sir.

_Even though it didn't, Jared never hurt Jensen._

Jared: Good. Did you learn your lesson?

Jensen: Yes sir, never ignore you or spend too much time with others. You are my priority always.

Jared: Excellent, correct answer. Now that you have learned your lesson, it's time for your reward.

_Jared unzipped his fly and his cock sprung free. He pulled Jensen's ass apart and thrusted in without lube. Jensen screamed at the sudden intrusion, but that soon turned into moans of pleasure._

Jared: Such a tight hole for your teacher. Such a good slut.

_He shoved his cock all the way in and stilled, feeling Jensen's tight hole clenching delightfully to his throbbing cock. Then he pulled out until only the head was inside then he thrusted back in. He started fucking his ass roughly._

Jensen: Yes, I am your slut, fuck me harder sir.

Jared: Oh I will. I will rip your hole apart, you won't be able to sit in class or direct. I am gonna show you the whore you are. 

_His thrusts increased as he pounded into Jensen's hole without regard for his ass._

Jensen: Yeah, oh god yeah.

_After a few erratic motions, he came deep inside Jensen's abused hole, Jensen came with a scream right after. He stayed in for a while then pulled out and quickly inserted a butt plug inside his ass._

_Jared's cum was trapped in Jensen's hole._

_He slapped his ass._

Jared: Go direct, make sure the cum stays in.

_Jensen got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later, he saw Jared passed out on the couch after having such intense orgasm._

_He walked out of the trailer, without waking Jared, to get back to work._

*********************************************

_Fifteen minutes later._

_Jensen was discussing with Mark about his next scene, when his phone buzzes._

Jared: Hey were are you?


End file.
